Lost or Found
by Rayden 77
Summary: Millie, Meryl, Wolfwood and Vash have stopped by this town for rest. Trouble has it way of following Vash everywhere he goes what kind of trouble has he manage to gewt himself into now. Vashxmeryl and WolfwoodxMillie i think i really don't know yet but i'


**Trigun **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of trigun.

Chapter 1:

The wind stirred the dust that laid thick on the porch of the saloon. Vash watched the dust dance with the wind. Meryl, Millie,Wolfwood, and himself sat in the saloon trying to escape the hot rays of the two suns of Gunsmoke. They sat at a table close to the window so they could keep an eye on who came into town. The air conditioner in the hotel room they were staying in had quit on them once again , so they were forced to sit in the saloon to keep cool. Millie and Meryl sat talking to each other as they eat the ice cream they had brought. Wolfwood sat listening in on their conversion as he lit up another smoke. Vash could swear that the cigarettes were going to kill Wolfwood before any bullet would. A pack of men walked by the window, Vash squinted at the men to get a better look at them. The men looked a little bit scruffy, they all had their six shooters hanging from their belts. They turned to go into the saloon, Vash ducked a little behind Wolfwood to hid himself from these men. There was something about these men that gave Vash the shivers he knew they weren't going to be any good.

Wolfwood sat back and listen to the two insurance girls chatter with each other, he wasn't one to really enjoy woman gossip but it gave him something to do. He couldn't help but stare a little at the tall insurance girl, Millie. Her childish view on life made him smile, she was everything he wanted to be. To be able to look at life the way she did would be amazing, and different compared to the way his life was and his views. He notice out of the corner of his eye that Vash was watching something outside. Wolfwood followed Vash's sight and there was a group of men walking by the saloon window. His eyes searched the men's faces, and his face fell when he remembered a face. He had seen that man at the Gun Ho's lair once, he must be here looking for the 60 billion double dollar man. The Humanoid Typhoon shrugged behind Wolfwood, Wolfwood took the hint and stood up a little straighter to block their view from seeing the blond outlaw. Maybe it was time for them to head back to their hotel room, so they would stay out of sight.

"Well girls I think that maybe we should head back to the hotel room," Wolfwood suggested as he stood up still hiding the man behind him.

"But Mr.. Priest we don't want to go back to that hot hotel room its nicer down here," Millie objected. Wolfwood sighted out loud and rolled his eyes.

"Wolfwood please hurry, their going to spot me soon," Vash whispered from behind Wolfwood, "O shit, turn!" Vash hissed as he spun Wolfwood to block the men's gaze.

Meryl had noticed that Vash was hiding behind Wolfwood, then she realized what Vash had been hiding from.

" Yeah Millie we should go back to the room, " she agreed giving Millie a stern look almost like a look a mother would give a troubled child. Millie hung her head and stood up from the table. Wolfwood put some money on the table, Vash snuck ahead of them and slipped through the swinging saloon doors. They didn't waste anytime getting back to the hotel. Once they all got into the room Vash let out a sigh, flopped down on one of the beds and just about crushed the cat on his way down. Meryl turned on Vash, " What the hell was that all about, and who were those men," Meryl demanded.

" I don't know, I didn't like the way those guys looked, and I think there looking for me," Vash sighed. He was starting to get annoyed with always having to be looking over his shoulder, " If you guys want you can go back to the saloon, I can find something to do until later," Vash inquired. Millie, Meryl and Wolfwood all looked to one another, as if waiting to see if someone would answer.

" Well is there anything for us to do in town, we could always go to the bar later and sing some karaoke," Meryl suggested. She looked to Wolfwood then to Vash for an answer. Vash looked at Wolfwood and then to Meryl.

" Sure I don't see why not, hopefully by then those guys well be busy off doing their own thing," Vash agreed sitting up in the bed. "So what are we going to do until then," Vash questioned.Once again silence filled the room, the four of them looked to one and another.

"Well I have some paper work to fill out and file," Meryl said making her way over to her type-writer, sitting down and started typing.

"I can start making us something to eat, we don't want to go drinking on a empty stomach," Millie pointed out, "Mr.. Priest do you want to help me make some thing to eat," Millie smoothed. Wolfwood lifted his eyebrows at Millie, shrugged, then stood up and went with Millie to the kitchen.

Vash looked around and then said out loud to no one, "Well I going for a shower then," he got up from the bed and made his way across the room to the bathroom. They all did their own thing for about 4 hours until it was about 10 o clock.

_**---------------**_

"So who's ready to go to the bar," screamed Meryl. Her mood would always change before they go to the bar, she'd go from serious to party hardy. They had stayed at the bar until 12 o clock, Wolfwood, Meryl , and Millie were all pretty wasted. Vash had decided that he wasn't going to drink to much, he was to busy keeping an eye out for those group of guys. They got home at about 1:30 am, they all settled to bed pretty quick, and all of them falling into a drunk laced dreams.

_**Meanwhile**_

A man with a slight bread upon his face and hard dark eyes, eyed up the doors of the hotel.

" Is this where well find him," A man asked, who stood behind the scruffy man.

"That's where Legato said to look, so he should be in here," the man with the hard eyes answered staring down the building. "Alright lets get in, get the guy, and get the hell out," the man commanded pulling out his six shooter and taking a step into the hotel. The group of men went to the front desk, a cheery girl smiled at them until the gun was held to her head. " Which room is the man with a big,red coat in," the man threatened.

"Room nine," the girl replied, shaking terribly closing her eyes praying that she would live. The man looked at one and another and head for the room their victim lied sleeping.

_**----------------------**_

Vash lied in his bed fast asleep, in nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants. His scared chest rose and fell with the gentle rhythm of breathing. A sudden noise had awoken him from his peaceful sleep. He lied in bad waiting to hear the noise again, and then there it was again but closer it kind of sounded like footsteps. But who would be up at this hour he could still hear the familiar sound of Wolfwood's and Millie's snoring. So it wasn't them and Meryl hardly woke up in the middle of the night after a night of drinking. Vash's door falling ot the floor with a loud crash had made Vash shoot from his bed. There they were he could see their faces by the light of the moon that spilled into his room, the men he had seen earlier. They were here to kidnap him, and he was helpless with no gun or anything to protect himself with. They all had their guns drawn and pointed at Vash, one of the man stepped forward to grab Vash's arm. Vash did the first thing that came to his mind, he fought back. He swung at the man, the familiar sound of fist connecting with face was heard and the groan of the man he just hit.

But Vash learned very quickly that his attempt to protect himself was a stupid move, the butt of a pistol had connected with Vash's cheek bone. Then a fist straight in the stomach never helped, but Vash was thick headed at times and this was one of the times. He tried to swing and hit another one of the men but he was rewarded with the sick sound of a blade entering a body; his body. The blade handle stuck from his stomach, from the shock he took a few steps back and looked down at the handle. With a thudded he hit the floor, which sent shock waves of pain through his body, almost making him lose the dinner Wolfwood and Millie had made.

" You idiot what are you doing his going to die, and Legato wants him alive," the man yelled and slapped the other man across the face. " Come on before we wake everyone up, lets get the hell out of here," the man commanded making his way out of the room. Well that would explain everything, why these man were here and what they wanted with him, but ut wasn't then that wanted him ot was Legato. Just think of that name gave him shivers, and a clear image of that day in the park.

Two man grabbed Vash underneath his arm and hosted him up, the pain it caused him made his vision blacken. Yes he was going to fall unconscious, he really hoped that Wolfwood, Meryl , and Millie would be able to find him in time.

_**---------------------------**_

Author's note: I hope you like, it was pretty horrible. This is my first Trigun fan fiction i have written. So i would love to hear your opinion on it , but please be gentle. If you have any ideas for up coming chapters please share. Or if you notice something wrong in this chapter please point out and i'll try my best to fix it. Thanks a lot. REVIEW!


End file.
